The Difference Between Embraces
by notsoinnocentfangirl
Summary: Sirius and Remus share a hug together that's different from one's previous to it. It changes things, and really, both couldn't be more content with the changes. Sirius has hugged Remus, Remus has hugged him... but this one is different, as they both know.


_**A/N: Hey guys! I just posted a story the night before last night, and now I'm posting another one! Oh my god, it's been forever since I've done this! And I just started writing this like an hour ago too! I'm so happy! *grins* This is just… I was reading this Cas/Dean fic (anyone like Supernatural? They're my favorite couple in the show. I love them together!) and Dean hugged Cas in the fic and started talking about how humans just needed contact sometimes and suddenly I REALLY wanted to write a fic about hugging, so I did *grins widely* I'm so proud of myself for actually finishing it. And yes, I know the title sucks. I'm sorry. I'm sleep deprived. Lets blame that.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the Harry Potter series aside from a bag, a laptop skin, and a shirt that fits me more like a dress at the moment, it's so flippin big. (dangit) **_

_**Dedications**__**: **__**Looney Luna Loves You (aka Maegan) since she really wanted me to dedicate something to her, and since I'm not sure I plan on writing what we planned on me dedicating to her, it's so ridiculous, lol. Hope you don't hate this sweetie 3**_

_**The Difference Between Embraces**_

Sirius remembers the first time he had ever hugged Remus.

It was done spontaneously, without thought, and it was warm and friendly and overenthusiastic, much like Sirius himself is.

They had been eleven at the time, just a few weeks into the term at Hogwarts, and Remus was doing his best to keep Sirius out of trouble and to make sure that the Pureblood actually kept up with his work.

And all Remus seemed to want was the best for Sirius. He seemed to care so much, and seemed so eager to share his time with his new friend in order to see him stay on track. And the tawny haired boy had seemed so genuinely concerned over Sirius' welfare and his grades that Sirius couldn't resist, didn't even think to resist actually. He just had to go and envelope the slightly shorter boy in his arms, squeezing him tightly before releasing him once more, not even allowing Remus the opportunity to either return his embrace or go tense in his arms. Most of all though, Sirius remembers the way he had grinned when Remus had blushed afterwards, and the warm feeling he had gotten in his chest when Remus had smiled at him softly.

And, remembering the first time he had hugged Remus, he also remembers the first time Remus had hugged him. He means, really hugged him, all on his own, with arms wrapped around Sirius tightly and body pressed against his warmly…..

They had been twelve when it had happened, and it had been right after Sirius. James and Peter had cornered Remus, telling him that they knew his secret, that they knew that Remus was a werewolf. Sirius had watched the way Remus had panicked, brown eyes wide, full of fear and a sort of angst and self disgust someone as young as Remus should not know how to feel. Remus had began backing away, stumbling over his own feet in a feeble attempt to escape _nownownow _and babbling on and on about how he would stay away from the group from now on, how he knew they must hate him and how he wouldn't bother them anymore, but _please, please, please don't tell anyone_, he had begged, because he really loved it there at Hogwarts. Sirius had wanted nothing more than to take the boy into his arms and hold him close, to protect him, or to shake him and tell him that he needed to stop being such a bloody idiot, but instead, Sirius had found himself yelling at the werewolf, asking him how he could ever think that this would change anything, that just because Remus was a werewolf didn't mean that he wasn't their friend anymore, and that he could go buggar himself if he thought any differently.

And Remus had rushed forward and hugged Sirius after that, wrapping his arms around Sirius' waist and burying his damp face into the hollow where Sirius' neck met his shoulder as he murmured his thanks.

Sirius had been surprised at the time, but had hugged Remus in return, overcome with fondness and a childish, protective love for his friend.

But this hug… the one that they're sharing right now…. it's so much different than any of the previous ones they have shared before, and they've shared hundreds, maybe even thousands or tens of thousands throughout the years that they've known each other. This one is not about who had hugged who though, as many of the others are, since that is how Sirius generally categorizes them. Sirius doesn't even remember which one of them had wrapped their arms around the other first, and he doesn't really care either, because the hug isn't coming to an end, not any time soon. Remus is still a solid, warm presence in Sirius' arms.

They are both sixteen, in this present day, and a bit stupid with everything that comes with this age, but not quite so careless as others have been known to be.

They both want so much, to feel, to touch, to experience, but they won't rush into it.

Because they're both waiting on each other, and just beginning to realize it.

And Sirius thinks that this hug, _this embrace,_ the one that they are sharing right now, is a way of saying that they are both ready for this, a way of saying everything they have never been able to, or have been too frightened to, say before now. Sirius sighs, tightening his hold on Remus as the tawny haired teenager does the same to him, and buries his nose into Remus' sweet smelling hair, inhaling deeply.

This hug isn't about friendship. It's about something more than that, something that goes beyond the bounds of friendship onto a deeper level of things. And Sirius knows that this changes things, that Remus and he will no longer be just best mates after this, that there will always be something more between them, or something less if this ends badly.

But Remus pulls him closer, slotting his thin, lanky body more solidly against Sirius' own, and Sirius cannot take the time of day to think of the pros and cons of what taking this leap will entail. Not now, maybe not ever.

Because he's hugging Remus, yet again, and as Remus tips his head up, grinning up at Sirius while he still enjoys the comforts of Sirius' embrace, Sirius knows that this is good, that this is perfect and whole and right.

And he feels no doubt about it at all as he leans down too press his lips softly against Remus', making sure that the werewolf is aware of just how much things have changed between them, of just how much this isn't about friendship.

Remus kisses him back, and Sirius knows that the shorter boy does that Remus understands perfectly

Yeah, well, Remus has always been the smart one.

_**A/N: So what did you guys think? Was it terrible? Did it suck completely? Did you love it? Let me know by reviewing, please :D Ok though, two things I hope to get done tomorrow, aside from shopping for my bloody homecoming dress (ugh!) and getting all my homework done. Ummmm…. One was to write the next chapter for JAM, since I've started it, but I honestly forgot what the other thing was…. Dangit. But yeah, I am not giving up on JAM. Things have just been…. not so good. I'm not going to give you some sob story about it, because I kinda think it's time I went back to keeping things to myself, but I hope to get this next chapter up soon. I just have to write a story for AP Lit (free write!) and a horror story for Creative Writing, so it may take a couple more days. These assignments just got thrown at me, sorry. I'm kinda hoping though that I could get a couple volunteers to go back and edit those outrageously bad mistakes in the earlier chapters of JAM. I want it all edited and done before I mark it as complete and I haven't had time to do so. I don't know though, let me know if any of you are willing to help me out, if you're reading JAM. Hopefully I'll have this next chapter up by… Wednesday, at the latest (stupid school work). It'll be dedicated to The Moon and Shooting Stars.**_

_**Now please go review and tell me what you thought of this, and feel free to do a happy dance over the fact that I'm back, since I honestly think I am this time :D**_


End file.
